1. Technical Field
This application relates to a system used to perform an assessment of operations or tasks, to identify strengths and weaknesses, and to indicate the impact of possible changes to the operations or tasks.
2. Background
Organizations, such as businesses, are generally structured to accomplish various objectives of that organization's intended purpose. Each objective may include various manners in which to be performed. For example, each objective of the organization may be accomplished through performance of one or more services. Each service may include one or more processes.